1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a programmable electronic apparatus, such as a personal computer, having a first unit and a second unit coupled to be opened and closed through a coupling section; and more specifically to a convertible notebook computer wherein the first unit is provided with a keyboard, the second unit comprises a display usable as a tablet computer, and the coupling section allows the second unit to be moved so that either side of the second unit faces up when the notebook computer is closed.
2. Background
Typically, notebook or laptop computers have a first unit comprising a keyboard that is coupled by hinges to a second unit having a display screen, such that the second unit can be opened and closed to the first unit. When the apparatus is used, the second unit is opened, and when it is not used, the display screen is closed to lie on the keyboard. Hereinafter, this type of apparatus will be referred to as a notebook PC. Notebook PCs typically have an internal optical disk drive (“ODD”), such as a CD, CDR, DVD or combination ODD drive which handles multiple media formats.
Another type of portable compute comprises a display screen, wherein the display screen is configured to recognize a stylus or pen-like device that is placed close to or in contact with the screen to enable user input. This type of apparatus is known as a tablet personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a tablet PC). Tablet PCs are particularly useful in situations where greater portability is needed because they can be carried and used in any orientation while the user is walking and standing.
Recently, convertible tablet/notebook computers have become available, wherein the keyboard section and the display section are coupled through a two-axis coupling device which allows the display unit to be opened, closed, and freely moved thereon. This configuration allows the computer can be used either as a traditional notebook PC, with the display screen projecting upward from the keyboard unit, or as a tablet PC with the display section resting face up on keyboard. This type of computer will be referred to as a convertible PC.
There is a need for incorporating an optical disk drive into convertible PCs. However, available optical disk drives are designed to have the optical disk inserted therein horizontally or vertically. In addition, the axis of rotation should not be rapidly changed while the media is spinning in the ODD. If the rotation axis is not kept horizontal or vertical, or the orientation of the drive is changed while the drive is in use, the drive may not work well, the inserted optical disk may be damaged, or the optical disk drive itself may be damaged. When a convertible PC is used as a notebook PC, it is typically placed on a desk or other flat, horizontal surface, so that the optical disk drive can operate without mishap. However, when the convertible PC is used as a tablet PC, it is normally carried by one hand and operated by a pen held by the other hand. Therefore, the orientation of the computer is not stable, and there is little likelihood that the rotation axis of the optical disk drive will be kept either vertical or horizontal.